


His Venus

by Kit2000andAnna



Series: Billy/Rebecca Trilogy [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Rebecca had never regretted the day she said 'yes' to his confession and married him. Never in her life.The third part of the Billy/Rebecca trilogy.1. Let me go2. The Sharp-dressed man3. His Venus





	His Venus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello everyone~ We are here to represent a new story to you. This time it’s about another favourite RE pairing of ours. Billy and Rebecca! :clap:
> 
> This is a random idea that came to Anna when she watched a certain advertisement on TV :XD: And then she wrote this story and gave it to Kit2000 as a gift :love: So, we are both happy since we are twins by the spirit. =)
> 
> At any rate, please read and review :la:
> 
> The third part of the Billy/Rebecca trilogy.  
> 1\. Let me go  
> 2\. The Sharp-dressed man  
> 3\. His Venus

** His Venus **

 

Rebecca was sitting on the edge of a swimming pool with her eyes closed. She was enjoying the pleasant feeling of warm sun on her gentle skin. The light breeze was playing with her hair, that she had grown down her shoulder-line.

 

Suddenly a well-built man emerged out of the water and took the girl’s leg in his strong hands lovingly, leaving a wet kiss on her knee. Rebecca shuddered in fright after an unexpected attack and opened her beautiful hazel eyes. The bright sunlight blinded her for a second, so she had to blink several times to get used to it.

 

The man continued kissing her slender leg in adoration, slowly going upwards. His lips reached her thigh by now.

 

“Billy! What do you think you are doing? You’ve scared me to death!” the beauty shouted at the man in irritation, but he didn’t even show any sign of reaction to her little outburst. He looked up at her and sent her a self-satisfied smirk in response.

 

“Why don’t you go and swim, belle?” he asked in pure interest.

 

“I am taking sunbaths. I put on a sun lotion and now I can’t go into water,” the girl answered, freeing her leg out of the man’s strong hands, but Billy didn’t let her do that.

 

With a single but sharp and quick motion he pulled her forward by her adorable leg and the next moment she fell into the swimming pool with a loud splash. The girl dove fully into the water in unexpectedness, but when she came to the surface, coughing and hissing, she pounced on the man and started to hit his broad chest in aggravation and depression.

 

“Are you nuts? You have ruined my sun baths!” Rebecca exclaimed. Offence could be clearly heard in her voice.

 

“Ah, but I miss you here, doll face! You are my Venus, my fire and my eternal desire…” Billy embraced his furious girl and whispered those words in her very ear. His voice was languishing and deep due to the emotions he had put in that phrase.

 

The girl just blinked several times in surprise. Billy had a sharp tongue, but it was one of those rare moments when he tried to impress her with beautiful and poetic words. She looked at her husband’s face and caressed his cheek lovingly.

“You could have told me earlier that you want to swim in my company, and not pulling me in the water by the leg just like some barbarian,” she said instructively, feeling a little vein popping on her temple when the last words escaped her mouth.

 

“But it wouldn’t be so entertaining and fun. If only you could see your face when you were falling down. You were so cute and alluring, that I couldn’t fight the temptation,” and with those words Billy covered her mouth, which was slightly opened in resentment. He gave his wife a hot and dominant kiss, making her melt in his tight embrace like an ice-cream under the sun rays.

 

They kissed each other intensely, not willing to interrupt their utterly intimate moment.

 

“I will rub every centimeter of your fascinating skin with a sun lotion when we walk out of the water. And I promise to massage you in all places you want me to, my Venus,” the man purred in her ear between ardent kisses. She just let out a quiet moan in a sign of agreement to his daring promise. Rebecca had already got used to her beloved husband’s naughty tricks. She even enjoyed it when he wakened a woman in her. But of course she tried not to show it to him, since she knew him too well. Billy was a man who loved to get proud of his little wins and then boast about them around, but she was there to help him hold his horses in time.

 

Their family life was very bottomed and emotional. It was beyond interesting owing to Billy’s rebellious character. Rebecca had never regretted the day she said ‘yes’ to his confession and married him. Never in her life.

 

**The End**


End file.
